The Whimsical Adventures of N
by Gazelle City
Summary: It sure is lonely up in the sky... which is why I,N will share my tale of life on the back of a giant Pokemon!  Contains Black/White Endgame spoilers
1. Chapter 1

The Whimsical Adventure of N

Have you ever flown around the world on a giant Zekrom? I have. In fact, it's what I'm doing right now. Hi, my name's N Harmonia. Don't ask about my weird name, my dad kinda hates me. It shows in the name, right? Anyway, as I said, I'm writing to you from a giant Zekrom, my... good friend. You're probably wondering, _"Hey N, why are you writing to me, an insignificant trainer?"_

Well I'll tell you! Being on a Zekrom in the great sky is really exciting at first and all, but there's not much scenery beyond the clouds an' such. Sure, talking to a great big black dragon might seem interesting to some, but Zekrom hasn't really talked to anyone for about 2000 years and he's a bit... damaged after taking one-too-many Fusion Flares to the face. Our first conversation told me everything I needed to know.

Me: Hello, my name's N, I'm a hero and I've come to capture you! In a good way. Cause I am your friend.

Zekrom: ...

Me: Nice to meet you?

Zekrom: ... Do you like ideals?

Me: Yes! I have a particular ideal with Team Plasma to-

Zekrom: I LIKE YOU NOW! YOU GOOD YOU LIKE IDEALS UNLIKE THAT DARN RESHIRAM HE SO MEAN I BEEN AFTER HIM FOR LIKE AGES IT WAS IT WAS IT WAS-

Maybe Legendary Pokemon are legendary because all the other pokemon found them annoying and commited mass genocide. I wouldn't blame them. I guess being a human isn't as bad as I thought...

Anyway, I'm gonna finish up this journal today. Feel free to join me next time, when I reveal how I managed to find a pen and paper 30,000 feet above ground!


	2. Chapter 2

The Whimsical Adventure of N

Nice to see you again. (Yes, I can see you. Relax, I'm not the only one.

...That didn't help, did it?)

Don't worry about the details, cause I don't really get it all that much either. Anyway, I'm writing to you today on the subject of... how I'm able to write to you while in the sky. (I can tell you one thing right now - it's much harder than you'd think to find a pen. Zekrom sure is more useful than you'd think, but I never want to talk about that again. EVER.) It all started shortly after I made my dramatic exit after the events with The Trainer Who Must Not Be Named Yet, I was feeling pretty good. I was in the sky. I was looking cool. I had green hair. Life was really going well. Looking down, I noticed that there seemed to be some kind of object flying towards me. Curious, I watched it come closer until it was in catching distance. I threw a poke ball at it, and managed to capture the UFO. Inside was a box labelled "GAME FREAK" on it. _Game Freak? What does this have to do with me? _I asked myself.

Inside the box was a letter, this journal, and an odd blue item that opened to reveal two screens. Some kind of... gaming device? They had always been popular with the humans too lazy to help Pokemon, at least that's what Dad said. Maybe that would be another lie.

Anyway, I decided to open the letter.

"Congratulations N Harmonia!

You have finished your role in the -Pokemon Black- main quest! Due to your good work, the Game Freak team have rewarded you! Enclosed is a new 3DS with a special version of Pokemon Black inside. Feel free to try out our new-and-improved Entralink features, allowing you to enter entirely new demensions! You can inform everyone of your progress by writing in the journal inscribed and slotting it into the fax machine in Zekrom's back.

Have fun, and good luck!

GAME FREAK.

So yeah, that's what happened. Don't ask me what that letter meant, I have no clue. I think they sent it to the wrong N Harmonia. I'm not an actor or whatever it is they want. It must have been some joke. Pokemon aren't toys! They're my friends! And since when did Zekrom have a fax machine?

"Since always, m'lord!" was his reply. (Did he just aquire a British peasant's accent?) Apparently he keeps a blog too. Seems he knows what's going on more than me.

Well, that's what's been happening with me so far. It's been fun talking to you, really! I'd love to recieve any help letters about these sinister game freaks. I think they might be pokemon kidnappers. Join me next time where I ask, "What would The Trainer Who Must Not Be Named Yet do?"


	3. Chapter 3  My Life is a Goddamn Mess

The Whimsical Adventure of N - Chapter 3: Yep, I've started naming my chapters! Exciting much? I feel so professional!

Hey, it's me again. How have you been training your Pokemon? Would you like me to check your Pokedex?

...

Yeah, sorry, that sounds a bit creepy. I never liked those Pokemon Professors. Maybe it's cause Dad said their lab coats cost more than my education. And yet I still know that math is where babies come from. So I guess he really was wrong this time. But that's another story, right?

Anyway, the last time I wrote to you, I had recieved a weird box from the game freaks. Inside it was this journal, a 3DS with some sinister Pokemon simulator and a letter. I wasn't sure what to do, so I did what any self respecting awesome-guy-named-N would do. I asked my Pokemon.

I got Zekrom to take me to a cloud and stand on it using Anicentpower-ed rocks for support. I don't really know how he did it but I didn't dare ask. Using the new space I summoned Archeops, Carracosta, Vanilluxe, Klinklang and Zoroark. They'd been my friends for a long time now but they were really starting to change when we escaped to the sky. Maybe they have Pokerus? Klinklang was the first to speak.

"Yo, N my dude, this place is really deck!"

Klinklang was not 'hip' or 'happening', even if he was the "youngest" of the group. Damn those professors and their "research".

"M-m-m-m-m-m-m-masterr Nn! It s-s-sure i-is chilly out h-h-here," moaned Vanilluxe. He's a giant ice cream but somehow he has a cold. I don't even have a cold, and I'm not wearing typical 10,000 feet above fashion.

Archeops and Carracosta were both wide awake, but just brainlessly stared off into the distance. Being a fossil for Arceus knows how long will do that to you, I suppose. The after effects still lingered.

I quickly noticed that Zoroark was still in his Pokeball.

"Come on out, Zorro!"

"I'm not leaving this ball.." a scratchy voice called out.

"Oh hell. Another identity crisis?"

"It's worse this time.. I feel like like I'm just an illusion for those who are better than me... that I can only be useful by being someone else.."

"I told you not to worry! You still look really cool as yourself! You're not a Ditto!"

"Maybe I would be better as a Ditto... then I'd really know my purpose for living. I'm not leaving."

After all that, I tried to explain to them my problem. But they wouldn't listen. Klinklang was too busy "being cool", Vanilluxe demanded cold medicine before anything else, Carracosta and Archeops were still braindead and Zoroark was crying himself to sleep. It seemed that I could only turn to Zekrom for help. But he was too busy listening to his own battle theme on headphones. I don't know how that happened.

Anyway, it's been really nice talking(?)/writing to you all! I really could do with some advice because I'm in a Pokemon releasing mode. Are my friends worth saving? When will Zekrom give his headphones so I can listen to "N's Theme"? And what'll I do about the gamefreaks? Maybe the answer lies with the OTHER hero... the Trainer Who Must Not Be Named...

Bye bye bye bye bye!


	4. Chapter 4 Distractions and Therapy

N Adventures 4

Chapter 4 - Distractions and Therapy

Sunday 2:15

Welcome back, everyone. I would say "sorry for the delay" but I don't know when these messages get to you, so it's not my fault. Really.

Anyway, your numerous kind letters have actually brought up some questions I'll first go into.

It seems you've been reading what I'm writing here in the form of letters and whatnot. There's just one problem - I haven't been sending any letters! All my previous entries are still in my journal, untouched. Weird, isn't it? My first theory is that there's some sort of time-space fault + and my journal's pages are being ripped out, in alternate dimensions, and being sent to you. Using these incredible powers of calculus which you couldn't POSSIBLY understand (Pokemon Trainers are very uneducated these days - I blame overprotective mothers who refuse to let them leave the house 'till they're like 10 or something. Thank Arceus I never had a mother).

This paints another question, although this one is of a lesser importance. This can't be the first time there have been problems with time-space faults - someone must have done something with the Pokemon controlling time and space.

Some kind of Doctor... but Who?

Anyway, this is really straying off the point of what's been happening to me lately, so I'll leave these strange questions to you have any ideas? They'd really help - I might even trade you some Pokemon for your trouble! Hehe.

Oh, another interruption. I'd rub this out and add it in to my other insights, but I have no rubber.. This is my diary, as you know. And diary's are generally dated, yes? So you can know how much time has passed in between these letters and things appearing? Well, sorry, I've only started dating these from today on. For some reason everyone in Unova just knows the date and the time, but I've never seen any watches, clocks etc. Like they never exsisted.. and yet I know all about these things.

That's it - this is too confusing. I have no idea what's going on. I'm asking Zekrom.

Sunday 4:40

Wow, Zekrom's a genius. I've never met a Pokemon with such innate knowledge of the human mind. Apparently the hero who created the Unova region was whiny and stressed, too, but I wouldn't blame him - creating land from nowhere or whatever must have been tiring. I told Zekrom about all these issues of mine, then some more issues in between those issues I was thinking of while telling Zekrom the original issues. Zekrom said I was easily distracted (in a calm, soothing voice - must be his professional voice). I asked him what he thought I should do.

"_Perhaps the answer lies in your past, young hero of ideals_".

"The answer to why I see dead people?"

"_What?"_

"Uh, never mind. Go on?"

"_The answers to everything._"

Zekrom then gave me a shimmering purple orb.

"_This contains Dream Mist. Break it open and a dream of your past will envelop you. You will find what you seek inside._"

I'm about to break the orb now guys. I'm already a bit nervous. Feels like it's been ages since I thought about life at my castle. Oh, I can finally tell you guys about The Trainer Who Must Not Be Named! I was really building up to that, huh? Well, I've been talking - I mean writing long enough. Time to go forward to the past!

..Or something.


	5. Chapter 5 Spaniards and Breakfast

N Adventures 5  
>Chapter 5 - Spaniards and Breakfast<p>

Sunday 4:40  
>Well, I'm back. Yeah, I know, it's the same time from when I last wrote, but going backwards in time doesn't take nearly as long as you'd think. Well, according to Zekrom I didn't go back in time, just dreamed of it or something, but that obviously makes no sense at all. My theory about the space-time continuum made much more sense. So yeah, I'll tell you the story as it happened, all narration-story-style-like.<p>

-  
>It was weird being at the castle again, after so long. Everything felt nostalgic, even though as I walked aimlessly, I knew it could never be home again. Mainly because the Other Hero leveled it. Not his fault. Still, it was nice to see everything again, to see everyone, although they had no idea of their impending doom. Heh, I sound like the voice over for a bad horror movie.<br>I was busy throwing toy trains around my playroom, so that any visitors would find the place slightly creepy, when the Shadow Triad walked in. And by walked I mean they were just there. I never saw them with any Pokemon so I'm not sure how they were able to just teleport places. Maybe they're part-Abra? They seemed to be generally nice guys, even though they never seemed to talk to me about anything other than business. "Ghetsis wants you to BLAH" and all that. They were amazing cooks though. They made the best tea in Unova, too. I told them a few years back that they should open a restaurant. They seemed to like the idea.  
>So yeah, the Shadow Triad appeared and told me to go to Accumala Town. Apparently Dad was beginning the Team Plasma election campaign there. (Looking back, that was another lie. It was a very unethical campaign.)<p>

Accumala Town was pretty dull. I stayed in the crowd while Dad spoke about Team Plasma. I thought it was pretty inspirational, but I remember, looking back at it, the foreboding music playing. As if the world knew Dad was well, bad. Pity they didn't tell me sooner. As everyone left after the speech I noticed that Dad and the grunts left me behind. Again. Noticing some young, friendly-seeming Trainers nearby I walked over, intending to ask him for directions. Before I could speak, however, something squeezed my throat, and I began saying something altogether different.  
>"Your Pokemon...<br>They speak to me..."  
>The first boy, who wore glasses, responded.<br>"...Boy, you talk fast, don't you?  
>Also, they... speak to you? What an odd thing to say."<br>I usually talk pretty fast, but I was indeed faster than usual. Before I could think the part of me who made first contact continued.  
>"Yes, they do.<br>So... perhaps you cannot hear them...? Pitiable...  
>My name is N."<br>Great. I gave my name away.  
>"...Well, I'm Cheren, and this is Sanchez.<br>We were asked to complete the Pokédex, so we're on a journey to do that.  
>Though my primary goal is to be the Champion..."<br>They sure got to the point pretty fast. Although I suppose I was guilty of that then, too.  
>"The Pokédex, hm...?" I felt myself grin, even though nothing was funny.<br>"That would require a great many Pokemon to be imprisoned in Poké Balls...  
>I, too, am a Trainer, but I am always doubting.<br>Am I making my Pokemon happy, I ask...?  
>Sanchez, was it?<br>Let me hear more of your Pokemon's voices!"  
>And before I knew it, we were battling. I hadn't brought any Pokemon with me to Accumala Town but I now had a young Purrloin. The boy I was suddenly battling, Sanchez said nothing at all. I felt.. connected to him instantly. The look in his eyes reflected my own. We both had no idea why we were battling.<br>It wasn't long until I lost, the Purrloin I conjured from thin air disappearing forever. Still possessed by an odd force, I said:  
>"Restrained to imprisonment in Poké Balls...<br>Pokemon cannot be perfect creatures.  
>For the sake of my friends, the Pokemon, the world must be changed."<br>And then my feet started moving and I was gone, back with Zekrom in the endless sky, as if I had never left, back in full control of myself.  
>"So, how did it go?" Zekrom asked, puzzled.<br>Pushing my hat over my eyes, I spoke.  
>"We need to talk about Sanchez".<p>

-  
>And that's what happened, everyone. No, I have no idea what's going on either. Ever since I left Unova, things have gotten infinitely more complicated. But you know, I wouldn't change it for the world. I've never felt more sure about myself, after everything that's happened. I knew what to do. It was time for my real homecoming, not just an illusionary dream. It was time to see the Other Hero, the Trainer-That-Must-Not-Be-Named.<br>It was time to see my friend Sanchez again.


	6. Chapter 6 The Champion Incident

Chapter 6 - The Curious Incident of the Champion in the Mid-Afternoon

Monday

I'm back. Obviously you guys wouldn't know but I've done a lot since I last wrote to you all. (Y'all? Nah.) Generally when people leave on epic adventures they don't write to their friends about it _while _in a life-or-death situation. Not that I was though, don't worry. Really, don't worry, I'm fine. Celebrate my fineness or something.A party would be appreciated to celebrate my return from the great unknown.

So yeah, now it's time to tell you what happened. Dun dun duuun and all that. Luckily I don't have any Pokemon that know Dream Eater, so I still remember every last detail. Here we go!

Zekrom dropped me off at the entrance to the Pokemon League. It hadn't changed. It was still a pain to get to, even though I flew over Victory Road. It still looked like a massive waste of money with maybe 5 staff members motionless, waiting for challengers that never arrived.I'd never be able to stay still like that. It was downright disturbing how still they were. They didn't seem to the place had changed after all, but I couldn't put my finger on what. It was the same... but different. Like it _should _have changed in the meantime, even slightly. Maybe I had changed?

Anyway, I stormed through the gate guards and entered the main area. Luckily for me, the hidden staircase had already been revealed so I could go straight to Alder and Sanchez, skipping the Elite Four. Not that I didn't want to see them, they were just a real pain to get to, and being teleported around made me queasy.

After about 5 minutes of climbing the stairs (who builds all those stairs? I mean, really? Why?) I was finally back in the Champion's Citadel as I called it. Zekrom hovered above me. I could see him smiling - he must have remembered his complete victory against Alder last time. I don't remember much of the battle myself. Almost like I wasn't physically present until it was over. Another mystery.

In the centre of the arena Sanchez stood facing a motionless he chose not to move much cause he has arthritis? Or he's training to be a ninja? Anyway, I casually walked over to Sanchez and said hello to him and Alder. Alder said nothing (too shocked to see me?) but Sanchez looked kinda angry.

"You're not supposed to be here, N."

"What are you talking about, my old friend? I live in Unova, I have every right to be that's not how you say hello, what happened to your manners? Seriously though, how are you? How's your Pokemon? Good luck in the battle!"

Sanchez' eyes went dark.

"N, you've broken the laws.." he spoke coldly.

"The laws? There are no laws in Unova! Policemen just battle people! I'm sorry about Team Plasma and all but I thought we were past that! What happened to you while I was gone?"

Then Sanchez did something I previously thought impossible. He took off his hat.

"I'm.. the same... Nothing's wrong with me. But there is with you, N. Something's very, very wrong! You're a **glitch**. You have to leave."

Sanchez opened his bag and took out a 3DS. I know, he had one too! Were they for heroes only? He pointed the 3DS at me like a weapon.

"I'm.. sorry."

He pressed the OFF switch.

I woke up in a grey room. It was empty apart from the bed I was sleeping on. My belongings were on the end of the bed. I saw no Pokeballs.

_Was that a dream? _I thought.

Then the horrible truth dawned on me.

_But humans can't sleep in Unova._

I had left my homeland for good. Things wearn't looking well. And yes, at the start of this entry, I lied. I'm not okay.I hadn't returned from the great unknown.

_I had entered it._


	7. Chapter 7 The Game

Chapter 7

THE GAME ONE

Previously, on TWAOF (twaof? That's actually kind of hilarious..)

Okay, so N went back to Unova, but everyone acted like they were in a game or something, except Sanchez was acting all human. He deleted N using a 3DS and sent him to a weird white room.

And that's what you missed on TWAOF!

Sorry it's been so long guys. To tell you the truth, a **lot** happened. And by a lot, I mean I just stayed in the white room, like a captive, crying my eyes out. How could Sanchez do this to me, the sensitive green-haired protagonist! I was so overcome with agony I failed to realise that the door to the room was unlocked. I wasn't trapped after all. Not my finest moment, I must say. I'm sure you're as embarrased as I am. But I'm determined to tell you the rest of my story **if it kills me**.

Not that it will or anything. I can't tell you yet, but my current location is quite nice.

So yeah, escaped from the room. There was a grey corridor, so I went down that. Not massively unusual. It was hard exploring without Zekrom to do the hard work- I mean, to assist me emotionally. There was a door in front of me -_ Programming Room_. Eh?

Behind it was a world I'd never imagined before. Probably cause it was, you know, kinda boring. Just a bunch of old guys sitting at PCs typing insessently. Is that a word? I like it though. But yeah, old guys.

_They must be my kidnappers_ I thought. That must be it. Sanchez never did anything to me, it was their fault. Friends never betray friends right? Even if they're ninjas. Or something. BUT YEAH, OLD GUYS.

_I have to use stealth to get past them_ I reasoned.

"Hee~ey!"

Oh crap. I momentarily lost my stealth objective.

One old guy looked up, unsurprised.

"Oh, it's you, Mr N."

"Yeah, it's me... Mr... Face."

He smiled.

"You remember my name! The last time I saw you, you were bald!"

Bald? I've had my luxurious green-ness forever. And this Mr Face guy just looked _so boring_. No technicolor hair or multicoloured eyes or even **sandals**. People like him didn't exist in Team Plasma.

"I digress. Are you ready to meet Mr Boss?"

"Mr Boss?"

"You.. do know where you are, right Mr N?"

I had no idea where I was. Damn that Mr Face making fun of me. He probably didn't even have any Gym Badges! Although I don't have any either, I just kinda skipped that stuff.

"I don't remember a thing, Mr Face."

What he would say next would shock me. And you!

"Time to die, Mr N."

**Okay, sorry, **he didn't say that. Kept you on your toes though! He actually said:

"Welcome home, N. Welcome back to Game Freak."

Huh. That name sounded awfully familiar..


	8. Chapter 8 The Game 2

Chapter 8

THE GAME TWO: Now even more gamey than the last game

Wow it's been a long time. Even longer than last time. Well, I'm pleased to say that many a thing has happened since last we spoke. Sadly, most of it is bad. Oh well, right? The more you know!

So where were we? Oh right, Game Freak. That place.

"Welcome home, N. Welcome back to Game Freak." said Mr Face.

A lot of the thoughts hit me when he said that. Mainly ones revolving on how weird Mr Face's name was (hehe FACE) but also ones related to what he actually said.

Game Freak.

Game Freak.

Game Freak.

"I've... heard of you guys..."

Mr Face smiled. It was a weird big smile. Maybe I should call him Mr Facebigsmile.

"Of course you've _heard_ of us. **We created you.**"

Eh.

"What did you just say, Mr Facebigsmile?"

"It's just Face actually. Big Face."

"Right, what did you just say, Mr Big Face?"

"We created you, N. Walk with me. Mr Boss will explain things better."

And so we began walking. The Game Freak building was big and grey. There were a lot of guys on computers.

_(Computers?)_ Were they putting Pokemon in their PCs? I only remembered Sanchez doing that.

Sanchez. I'd have to ask Mr Boss about him, too. A guy called Mr Boss would have all the answers.

"And we're here." Mr Big Face said cheerily. Mr Bosses' office was big, just like all the other rooms. He had a PC too. The room was wallpapered with Pokeball designs, which put me at ease. This guy knew what he was doing.

"Hello, N, I'm Mr Boss."

A man in a blue suit outstreched a hand, which I shook. His blue suit was the only thing I could see - his face was obscured by a conviently placed shadow. This was a little sinister - what if he was a villain, like Dad? Trying to take over the world using computers while remaining anonymus!

"You seem upset. Is something wrong?" Mr Boss asked, in a soothing voice not unlike Morgan Freeman. My worries were easied.

_Wait, who's Morgan Freeman?_

"I... I want the answers Mr Anonymous Boss! Please... just tell me why I'm here. Where is Sanchez? Where's Zekrom? Where are my other Pokemon I didn't really care for? **Tell me!**"

I'd like to say the building shook, echoing my manly voice, but in truth I was afraid.

_Voice.. why does this feel new to me?_

Mr Boss smiled. (I think. You couldn't tell.)

"You're not in Unova anymore, m'boy. You're on a little planet called Earth.

You might not believe me, but you must have noticed - things are different around here. To us, it's ordinary. But... your home, Unova, the people and Pokemon you lived with... they aren't real."

Oh.

"Y'see, Unova was never real. Neither were those other regions, far away from yours. Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh aren't real either."

Despite the seriousness of the situation, I couldn't help thinking _Take that, Sinnoh!_

"Those worlds are all **games**, N. Games people play for their own amusement."

"You mean that people play in my world, watching myself make those mistakes with Plasma, for **fun?** You think that's funny?"

"Please, N. Calm down. I'm not done."

"Hmph. Alright."

"Your world is a game, repeated again again, with the gamer playing as the typical hero, of one incarnation you will know as Sanchez. The gamer behind Sanchez manipulated the code - your mind was supposed to reset after flying away, but here you are now. I don't know how it happened, but you're a living glitch, N. One who can cross worlds.

We brought you here after hearing mass glitching with the ending of the game - you wearn't there. You seem to be adapting to the real world quickly. You are slowly absorbing information about this world as you live in it."

That explains so much. I finally know what 'lol' means.

"We're giving you a once-in-a-lifetime oppertunity, N. Co-operate with us and we will solve the mysteries behind Sanchez, and do all that is possible to return you home."

Mr Big Face piped up.

"It's a great deal, N. Don't you want to help us?"

It was around this point where I collapsed to the ground.

"Is he okay?"  
>"We should get a doctor... someone, call an ambulance!"<p>

/

I woke up in the white room again. I've been here since. You have to help me, guys. I'm lost, I don't know what to do. You guys can talk to me, you hear me, you understand. I know you're real and I want to prove it.

Write to me, guys. Bye-bye.


	9. Chapter 9 Endgame

Chapter 9

ENDGAME: Game Over/Game Start

So. This is it. The beginning of the end. The end of the beginning. The start of the middle. The pause between the middle and the bit after the middle.

Anyway.

I left the white room I had entered as I left Unova for 'Reality'. An end and a beginning.

I walked through the empty halls of Game Freak. I was used to it now, I was used to, well, everything. Being able to breath didn't surprise me anymore. Neither does changing my clothes, showering (although it seems I have a constant spring breeze scent on me, so I don't need to shower much). I can eat now. It does nothing. I can drink. It does nothing. I can speak, I can emote, I can sleep. I can live.

But I still haven't found meaning.

There was meaning in Unova. I was trying to make the world a better place with Father there, although that didn't work out. Still, back in my days in 'the Sky' I.. felt happy. I had Zekrom. Zoroark. Vanilluxe. Klinklang. Archeops and Carracosta. I had your letters. I had meaning, even if I didn't know it. I could help my friends, solve their problems. I could chat to you guys for days without end on my little adventures, even if I didn't do anything at all. I even thought back then _'Maybe it's a good thing I helped Father ruin Unova. Now I can fix it.'_ A naive and arrogant sentiment.

Now I'm in 'Reality', this foreign but familiar world that we all belong to, physically if not spiritually. I could live the life of an ordinary human and get into hilarious misadventures with my new friends. Get a job, fall in love, start a family. The options are there. But Unova calls. If you've ever had a dream so wonderful, so pure, so _right_ that you wish it was true, even if it couldn't be, you'd feel like I do. Theoretically, I could go back. But it wouldn't be the same. I'd be in a game, and I am no longer just a game character. Maybe I'm human, also. Or neither.

"I trust you've made your decision?"

Mr Boss asked me. I was sitting in his office.

My decision.

"Yes... yes, I think I have."

Mr Boss leaned closer, although his face was still obscured.

"What is it?"

I sighed.

"I've been thinking. I've been looking around this place ever since I've arrived. I've done a lot of things. Seen a lot of things. Went for a walk in the local park. There were people walking their dogs. Reminded me of my visit to Amity Park when I was 9. Of course, that was a false memory, it never happened. The sun was in the sky and there was a gentle breeze, and I heard birds singing. No-one was falling asleep. It was so different, but I wasn't afraid. I was happy. It got me thinking.

After that, I went to a local cafe. I was friends with Cilan, Chili and Cress back in Unova, so I felt a bit of home there. There was a girl working at the cafe. It was my first time there, and, well, I stand out, so we began talking. She was nice. We were talking until the place closed, and exchanged phone numbers. I had a friend, a use for the phone I got coming here. It was different. I was happy. It got me thinking.

That night, when I came back here, I started watching TV. TV in Unova was alright, but the picture quality wasn't the best. I watched a programme about kids playing card games on motorcycles. Nothing like my life, nothing like my experiences, but I enjoyed it all the same. I was happy. It got me thinking.

_Does it really matter? Do I really need to go home anymore? Is it really my home?_ That's when I realised... it wasn't."

Mr Boss was silent throughout.

"So. You have no desire to return to Unova? You have no wish to find Sanchez and discover the truth?"

I laughed.

"I really couldn't care less, Mr Boss."

"I...I see." he replied, obviously disappointed.

"But I'll do it."

...

"Really?" Mr Boss asked, excited.

I smiled and scratched my head, a little embarrassed.

"I don't care about Sanchez anymore, but I don't want him to hurt anyone else. Unova isn't my home anymore, but I won't abandon it if it needs me. I'll be a hero, Mr Boss. Trust me. If the people inside your games are shades of people in Reality, then I'll change them! I'll teach them, any way I can! I'll make everything better! **That is my purpose."**

"Excellent, N, excellent! I-"

"On one condition." I interrupted.

"Oh, well, alright..."

"If I go to Unova, I get to bring whatever I want, and do whatever I want while I'm there. I'll find Sanchez, but I have other things to do too."

Mr Boss stood up, the shadow obscuring his face but not his outstreched hand.

"Shake on it."

I shook his hand.

"Glad to repay you, sir."

I'm 'shipping out' into Unova tomorrow. Who knows what Sanchez has done since I've been gone? It looks like this was only the beginning of my true adventure. But what can I say? Could kick ass. Could be dangerous. Could totally suck. But that won't stop me from writing to you guys. I'm running out of journal paper as I write this, and it'll be hard to find more in Unova, but I will. I'll confide in you everything, no matter how long and hard to road to do so. This may be the end, but perhaps the end is just another beginning.


End file.
